


26-Praise: Steve Rogers/Peter Parker

by Vanibabe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Praise Kink, Precious Peter Parker, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Kinktober #26PraiseWith Steve and Peter (Continuation of Nudes and Feminization and Before Lingerie)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	26-Praise: Steve Rogers/Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~

A couple of weeks later Peter decided to tell May what he's been doing. He didn't want to hide Steve anymore because he felt his relationship with him could become more than just the general Sugar Daddy and Baby relationship. He loves Steve and he will tell him that sooner or later. Later probably, maybe not before Steve does but that didn't matter at the moment. Peter sat down at the dinner table with May and picked at his food.

"What's wrong, Peter?" She asks and looks at him.

"May, I have to tell you something... please don't be mad. I'm 18, it's my decision and I just want you to know." Peter isn't tough enough to look up.

"You are worrying me." May puts down her fork and leans back.

"What's up?" She says and this time it sounds worried.

Peter takes a deep breath. "I met someone and…"

"But that's nice Peter, who's she? A girl from school?" May interrupts.

Peter tries to ignore the stinging in his heart and continues. "He." Emphasis on that. "Is not from school and not college either, he's 38 and owns a company and we've been seeing each other for a bit longer. I think I love him and he acts like he loves me too." He slowly looks up.

May looks at him in disbelief and disgust. "You are joking about that, right? Because if you are honest and telling the truth I am shocked. A 38 year old man? Are you out of your mind?! Yes, you are 18 but he's 20 years older than and is probably just trying to use you because you stroke his ego!" May stands up and throws her hands in the air.

"May, I…" Peter tries.

"No! You know what? If you think you can throw yourself away like that then leave. 20 years older and a man, I can't believe you Peter." May looks at him disappointed.

"But…" Peter stands up quickly. Does he really need to leave home?

"If you love him so much then go live with him, I don't want to be reminded everyday how you are being used. Maybe you come to your senses when he sets you in front of his door." May sighs and leaves to go to her room. 

Peter stands there in shock, he got kicked out because he loves an older man and it was because of both things, either mattered as much as the other does. He feels tears coming up so he rubs to his room. He needs to call Steve and pack a bag and his school stuff. If May can't accept him and Steve then he won't bother either. Steve is the one he loves, Steve will take him in. Just wait, May. Maybe Steve doesn't want to take that step? They've been with each other for about 8 months so it is a possibility that Steve won't let him in. Peter stops in his tracks and looks at his phone, Steve smiling looks back at him.

"You do love me, right?" He whispers to his phone.

Peter quickly pockets his phone again and starts packing a bag and his school stuff before walking out of his room. He looks back one more time. There's nothing he needs beside the pictures of his parents he always takes with him wherever he goes so he leaves, hoping to find Steve at his company. He never actually knew the address of Steve's home but he's been there. Peter blushes as he remembers the way Steve makes him come almost every time he's over. Sex didn't happen yet because Steve said it should be special. Peter can't wait to finally have sex, now that he's 18 maybe it will finally.

A couple of metro rides later and some walking too he stands in front of the always impressive tower of Rogers Industries. He takes a deep breath and walks inside.

"Excuse me?" He asks the receptionist.

"Yes sir?" She looks at him.

"I need to talk to Mr Rogers?"

"Name, appointment time?"

"I don't, don't have an appointment? I'm a friend? I've been here before."

"A friend? What are you, 16? Mr Rogers doesn't need fans bothering him. No appointment, no Mr Rogers." She says and looks at him disapprovingly.

"But I… but I am a friend. I…"

"What seems to be the problem here?" He hears behind him and turns quickly around.

"Oh thank God, please tell her I know you…" he says to Steve quickly.

"I do know him, he's the son of a friend. I'll take him with me." Steve grabs his arm and drags him to an elevator, leaving behind a confused receptionist.

When the doors close Steve turns to him. "What are you doing here, Peter?" 

He looks up slowly. "A son of a friend?"

Steve stops. "Pete… I…"

"You don't want them to know about us, I get it… I don't even know what we have, it was stupid to come here." Peter sniffles.

"No baby, l am sorry. Okay? I'm sorry, I'm not ready to tell everyone but I don't want to keep you a secret forever, I promise. You are my everything, baby." Steve cups his face softly.

"I wanted to say this in a more romantic setting but I love you, Peter. What we have is special." Steve very softly kisses his lips.

Peter whispers into the kiss. "I love you too."

The elevator doors open soon enough and they break the kids to step inside Steve's office floor. Pepper gives them a raised eyebrow as they quickly walk by to get to Steve's office. When the door is locked Peter finally feels some anxiety drop off and his bags literally fall.

"Care to explain why you are here though? Because it looks like you want to move into the tower rather than visit me, baby." Steve says softly and pulls him over to the couch.

Peter lands in his lap and giggles slightly, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck he leans against him and mumbles to him.

"I don't know if you will be mad at me or not?"

"I'm pretty sure that you can't make me mad, love."

"Promise?"

"I promise, darling."

"I told May about us and she kicked me out."

Steve's eyes widen and he looks at him with a slight gaping mouth.

"You did what?"

"I didn't, I did not say who you are. I just described you but man and 38 was enough I think." Peter blushes embarrassed and can't decide between crying or laughing from shame and frustration.

"She kicked you out because you are gay? You said she's supportive." 

"I thought so y-yeah." Tears start clinging to Peter's lashes as he shoves his face into Steve's shoulder.

"Oh no baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, darling." He rubs Peter's back and holds him close as he murmurers sweet nothings to him.

It takes some time for him to calm down but Peter eventually does.

"There you go, baby. You're so good for me." Steve whispers to him and Peter blushes.

"Oh, does someone like being praised?" He chuckles softly. "Because you are so good for me, such a good girl, aren't you?" Steve slightly nibbles on Peter's earlobe.

Peter moans quietly, feeling aroused from so many things at the same time.

"You are Daddy's good girl, being so strong and mature."

"Don't wanna…" Peter mumbles.

"Be my good girl?" Steve says as he leans back.

"No, no." He says quickly. "Strong and mature. Want Daddy to take care of me."

"Aw, darling." Steve pecks his lips. "I will always take care of you." Another kiss, this one is getting heated.

Steve cups Peter's cheek and slowly pushes his tongue inside his mouth. Peter moans into the kiss and closes his eyes while Steve runs a hand up his leg to push the shirt he has on up and takes it off after some struggles. They look at each other, very slightly out of breath from the intense kiss.

"I'm going to take care of you, baby girl." Peter mewls at that.

He is switched around with Steve before he can realize and Steve kneels over him. The stare he gets can only be described with hunger. Steve lunches forward and basically attacks his nipples and collar bone, making Peter moan constantly. A hand in Steve's hair and a loud moan of his name because he pulled at his nipple with his teeth later Steve moves downwards to kiss his stomach while opening his jeans. He pushes them down and off, the blue panties showing Peter's already hard cock and it leaking into the delicate material.

"Such a good girl, wearing Daddy's colors." Steve very slowly pulls the panties to the side so Peter's cock can spring out.

Peter moans as Steve's mouth wraps around him and starts sucking on the tip while his hand grabs the base and moves up and down. This doesn't go on for long till Steve pulls off his mouth and looks up at Peter, his hand still moving.

"Do you like me sucking on your clit, baby girl? You're so responsive today and being so good. Making Daddy really hard." Steve sits up a bit and opens his zipper to pull his cock out.

A vision you want to see. Steve fully clothed in an expensive suit while Peter's naked down to his ruined panties. 

"I'm going to make you come do hard, darling because you have been so good for me. Made Daddy so proud. Came directly here when you felt bad and had troubles. Only good girls get rewards like this." The praise keeps rolling off Steve's tongue.

His hand brings his and Peter's cock together to jerk them off at the same time. 

"Look how wet your pussy is, baby girl. So wet for only Daddy." Steve groans and looks at Peter's face.

Peter is a moaning mess and crying at the same time because of how good it feels to have Steve's cock right next his. How his hand moves up and down, how he groans and moans softly, how he says his name, how he pants baby girl brings him right to the edge in a couple of minutes. He tries to hold on as hard as he can but it's just too good.

"Come for me baby girl. Be Daddy's good girl and come." Steve pants and looks right into his eyes.

"Daddy!" Peter moans loudly and comes all over his stomach and Steve's hand.

"My good little girl." Steve groans softly and moves his hand to wrap completely around his own cock.

Peter pants heavily and looks at Steve through his lashes. "Come for me too, Daddy?" He bites his lip.

"Fuck, baby girl." Steve moans and comes all over Peter's mess before dropping onto his hands.

They look at each other and pant heavily.

"I'm gonna ruin you tonight baby girl… we have to consecrate your new home."

**Author's Note:**

> You can always suggest for a pair or timeline to come back.


End file.
